The following description relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to selecting an access point (AP) by an access terminal (AT).
In a dense Wi-Fi environment, there are many candidate APs that an AT can select. However, it is important that legacy access terminals (ATs), for example, ATs that do not support newer version of hotspot 2.0 specifications, e.g., hotspot 2.0 v1.0.0 specification, select the best available access point (AP), and vice versa. For example, the best available AP may be the AP that provides higher performance of communications between the AT and the AP.
Therefore, there is a desire for a method and apparatus for an improved mechanism for selecting an access point.